Chase
by consumedbylove
Summary: As Bakura prepare to end the world he can't help but think of his host's death that will come with it.


A/N-Hey guys. I know I should be working onTW24HE, but theres a duel scene and I've lacked the coviction to write it...3 pages are done...don't kill me. The major thing is I have midterms, which is taking up alot of my time. I wrote this while bored 3rd period. The major insperation was eppisode 220. Ryou says, when woken up in the tomb "I was chasing something" Knowing the subs it probably ment "I was being chased" but still it bothered me. So here's the crap that was born from it. Bakura's P.o.v.

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, If I did Bakura would not have died. Or at least less anti-climaticly.

I listened to Ryou's breath as he slept beyond the soul-room door.

I was not even sure how I could here it from here. I had only entered his soul room twice in the years I had known him, but I knew it was wide and expansive place.

The room took the shape of the moon oddly enough, where the craters were all filled with old toys and games he had once been fond of. Then there was the sky above: it was a blanket of bright twinkling stars where occasionally a meteor would pass leaving a fiery trail behind. There was also other planets and lost space crafts. The oddest part was where the earth should be was a town: a world onto itself. I had never explored the town to know if it was Domino or a home town he been attached to though Ryou said it was possible to go there, the only times I had to look for Ryou in his room I had found him hiding in one of the moon's craters.

But for whatever reason, through deep space, the soul room walls, and the barriers I myself had placed around the room to keep him there, I could hear his steady breath as he rested and so I sat with my back against his door and listened to the calm rhythm, after all, the boys breaths were numbered.

On cue, to remind me of the surprisingly depressing fact, the third occupant of Ryou's body decided to become chatty.

"**He's going to die." **A voice boomed with a dark laugh.

I ignored him and focused entirely on Ryou, I imagined his chests movement with each exhale, I let my breathing become in tune with his.

"**He'll probably be one of the very first to go, swallowed and torn apart by the darkness as my true form is unleashed on earth, after all he will be the one to bring us to place of resurrection."**

"Just shut up." I snarled.

"**Do you want to stop this, give up you're revenge for him?"** he said with a smug laugh. He knew as well as I did that it was too late. Too late for Zorc to find a new minion, too late for me to save my soul, too late for Ryou to live.

It was time for the final game between the pharaoh and I. All we had to do was wait for that back-stabbing, idiot of a tomb-keeper to reveal the location of the slab that will allow us to travel through the pharaoh's memories, and then we could make our move.

"**It's you're own fault if you're too attached to him. First spending 3,000 years being so picky as to who you chose, and then doing far more then simply 'protecting the body'. You had that disgraceful display of forgetting yourself and thinking you were Ryou Bakura, and when you finally did regain yourself you were overzealous in you guarding of him. The smallest scratch or insult sent you flying. You refused to punish him for his betrayal during the quest for the millennium eye and encouraged rebellious behavior. You wouldn't even have to worry about his death if you had let his consciousness die in the battle city tournament.**

"I said shut up!"

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself before I spoke again.

"The rant isn't necessary. It's not like I can back out. It's over. The worlds going to end and the host is going to burn with it, just like every other pathetic mortal. Only darkness is eternal."

I felt a warmness and realized the sun had risen: it was time to move.

"**Well then let us go make the world burn." he said coming to the same realization.**

I prepared to take control and head out, but first I strengthened the barrier and wrapped it completely around Ryou's mind. I could not save his life, my loyalties would have to be elsewhere, but I could make sure there would be no pain. I made sure the barrier was strong enough to keep him permanently under and then left.

Later with Bakura's duel with Yuugi

Playing the trap card was all it would take to win. All it would take to finish everything. So why could I not move my hand to do so? The arrogant weakling that was currently hosting me did not have the strength to overpower me even if he was conscious. It was...doubt. I had doubts about bringing apocalypse before, but before I had a hundred vengeful spirits screaming for revenge, I had Zorc in the back of my mind to always keep me on task. No one had left me any other option before, but now I was alone.

Why should I do this for them, for the spirits who left me alone in my anger when I needed them, for Zorc who used me as a tool and had no qualms of killing me before my revenge? If I hadn't sealed a piece of me in this brat I'd be gone.

I could win for the sake of revenge of my own tortured childhood, but...I just didn't feel the same anger knowing the family I had was one that would abandon me.

They weren't worth winning for and the world didn't seem worth loosing for. But who was worth loosing for? Suddenly I had my answer. Of course, the person who was always worth loosing for.

Ryou.

I could lose to save his life, I had done it before.

I felt an enormous weight lifted off my shoulders. I had a reason again, a drive. Having a purpose gave me the confidence to do anything. However something had to be done first. Someone had to know that this was not a loss, that it was what I wanted therefore my victory. I do not lose unless I God damn want to. The person I would tell was obvious. Since the mind-link between Ryou and I was determined by distance, I figured since we had only moved the dimension we were in not our actual position, he should still be able to hear me.

"Ryou." I called. No answer. "Ryou" I tried a little louder. Still no answer. The barriers shouldn't be so strong he couldn't hear _me. _"WAKE THE HELL UP HOST-SAMA!!!!"

"Mrasa nrg brss" I heard a mumbled reply.

"That better be sleep-talk for 'I am deeply sorry for keeping you waiting oh mighty master, what is your bidding?'" I responded

"In your egotistical narcissistic dreams it was." said the reply, obviously more coherent.

"Glad to see you up and about Ryou." I said calling him by his first name. It was not something I did often, but this was our last meeting.

"Yeah, about that. Why the hell am I awake!? I feel like crap and my head feels like it got hit with a brick." I remembered that when my soul was pulled from Ryou's body he had fallen down a flight of stone stairs. I would skip mentioning that.

"I need to tell you something." I said, only answering the first question.

"Unless it's 'I am done being an annoying prick now, you can go back to sleep' I do not particularly care." I had known Ryou for a while now and he was comfortable being himself with me. His nice-guy routine was for people he didn't trust. In truth, Ryou didn't care for you until he had no problems telling you off.

"Is that any way to treat me before I go?" It bothered me that I couldn't see him through the link yet, only hear. I supposed his spirit was still recovering from being suppressed so long.

"You're leaving again?" he questioned.

"This will be the final one, I will be gone for good now." I heard him snicker as heard this: he didn't believe me. Not surprising, I had always come back before, but this time I was done.

"I'm serious Ryou, I'm going to die. I want to. For you, I don't want the world to end because I want you to live."

"You can't be serious." I could just barely make him out now, but it was enough to see his horrified expression.

"I sold my soul for people who didn't give a damn about me. 100 out of 101 people have betrayed me. I chose for my death to be for the one who didn't. You always come back for the ring Ryou, and you didn't manipulate me like others did."

"No!" his image was stronger now. I could see tears in his eyes. Tears for me. How nice.

"I was used as a tool by them, Ryou, it's not a good feeling. I used you the same way, consider it an apology and my chance to make my own choice about my life."

"No, you can't! Remember what you said after Battle city? Want not need? I need you. I don't know how to live without you, I don't want to either!" he pleaded. But there was something in it. Doubt. He knew I had to go. He wasn't ready to sacrifice the world for a few extra minutes with me. Deep down he knew.

"Goodbye Ryou." I said. I had lost. I could feel myself fading as I lost my footing in the brat's mind. I turned and walked away, leaving the mind link and my former host.

The last thing I heard was Ryou's footsteps as he chased after me through the nothingness with silent sobs of 'NO!!'

A/N-Yes I know this was a short peice of crap. I just couldn't get it out of my head. Review if you want.


End file.
